Prepants Pazzi
The date was February 2nd, 2006. I was flipping through the TV channels, being only 12 years old, there really wasn't much more for me to do. I had no video games to play whatsoever at the time, except for an old PS1. Since there was nothing on TV, I decided to play my old PS1 for a bit. Treasure Planet was the only game I had for it. I played that game like crazy when I was younger. I played for a little bit, and then I decided to just shut it off. The game bored me half to death. I went around the back of my house and found an old box full of junk. The box had been there before we even moved in that trailer. Inside the box were a pencil, a broken calculator, monopoly money, a DVD of "Dude, Where's My Car?" which was ultimately scratched to hell and back. The last thing in the box, was a small miniature TV, it was battery operated. I took it inside and cleaned it up, then put a new battery in it. When I turned it on, I was greeted with static. Until later that night. I found an old paper clip and decided to use it as an antenna. The TV started picking up all kinds of sound effects. All channels were static, except for channel 52. The TV was in full color, there was a man on the screen who appeared to be of a very tall stature. He wore a striped suit, had black short hair, and was bending over smoking a cigar. The room he was in, appeared to be something like a normal everyday work office. All lights were off, there was only a single candle lit in the room. From the candle's light, I could see a door behind the man's office chair, it was chained up with a bunch of chains and had at least 3 different locks on it. The man began to speak: " Good evening, what brings you to my life? Are you a slave? Do you wear makeup? Are you a human? Do you see my face? If the answer is yes to all questions, then you may be qualified for this!" The man had music in the background playing, the music was the song that played in Sonic CD when you did that secret sound test that had Eggman laughing in the background. The man propped his foot on his work desk, and began to take off his shoe. As he was pulling it off, the man was screaming in agonizing pain, the expression on his face was nothing short of horror. There was what appeared to be a earthworm like creature that was about the size of a hose, the mouth of the thing was covering the man's entire foot. The man began to speak again: "I am Prepants Pazzi, and this is my friend Leggy Footworm. It has been a pleasure." The TV then cut off and began producing what sounded like "Random German Gibberish". After one hell of a night, I drifted off to sleep. When I awoke the next morning, the TV was gone. No, not the TV I found in the box yesterday, MY TV. I asked my parents what happened to it and they said they sold it to the pawnshop for some extra cash. My parents were really poor at the time, so they did what they could to get by. I said to hell with it and tried to get that little TV to working again. By 7 PM, I had it up and running. The thing just decided to cut itself on. This time around, the man , or should I say, Prepants Pazzi, was staring at a blank white wall. The room was entirely lit up with fluorescent lights. He began to speak in a slow tone: "I........am tired..........of...........THIS SHIT!" The man then began to pull his head back and then headbutted the wall, knocking him unconscious while blood flowed from his forehead. The TV turned itself off and started sparking. I went to the bathroom and came back, the TV had completely disappeared from existence. When I turned around to exit my room, the man was standing right before me. He said: "I know I was dumb, but you..." He then knocked me unconscious with his fist. When I awoke, I was in a big open field at night. When I went to try and run, I fell through a hole. Luckily, I had my flashlight with me. When I turned on the Flashlight, there was a mirror. When I looked in the mirror, I was back in my bed. My normal TV was back, and when I turned on the TV, there was a news report about a man that had been captured by the police because he tried to kidnap a 12 year old. The man was identified as "Prepants Pazzi". It's now 2015, and he was reported to have broken out of jail. No one knows his whereabouts, but he's definitely out there somewhere, and some unlucky person is watching his broadcast. Category:Original Creepypastas